Hogwarts Clandestine
by Catrowline
Summary: This is the story of one Jamie, whose last name shall not be disclosed just yet, who goes to Hogwarts without truly knowing what she is getting herself into. She is clandestine in her own world, and here she will be seen learning how to possess her rightful place in the world she was meant to grow up in. Read as she discovers her very own family in a world of danger and terror...
1. Chapter 1

The main character of our story is... quite the character, if I may say so myself.

She is a girl of around fourteen years old, slim, tall.

I am telling you this now so I do not have to tell you again.

Her black hair is long and messy, unevenly cut (as if she'd tried to cut it herself but, unsuccessful, gave up after a few tries).

Believe me, reader, she would not look out of place in a jungle and would scare even the fiercest of jaguars.

Her name? 'Tis a common name, reader, one that does not fit her appearance.

Her name is Jamie.

Just Jamie.

Let us go on with Jamie's story...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie had felt a pull in her heart, a pull in her very soul today, as she always did on every September 1st, ever since her 11th birthday. It was a pull that had tugged her towards King's Cross Station, but Jamie had never made it on time before.

Every September 1st, Jamie would rush to King's Cross, but she'd never reached wherever the pull wanted her to be before 11 o'clock, time at which the pull would suddenly fade. But today, when Jamie screeched to a stop between Platforms 9 and 10 at 10:30 AM, she instantly knew why she had to be there.

Countless people, all dressed strangely, ran headfirst at the stone wall sitting innocently between the platforms. No one but Jamie seemed to notice the people carrying owls and toads and cats, suitcases and trunks and quills on trolleys, children whooping with joy as they disappeared through the wall.

Jamie's pull indicated her to go through the wall, but her common sense told her to absolutely not do that if she wanted to keep her nose the way it was.

But Jamie was not really one to listen to her common sense. She'd gotten this far, her pull seemed to want something good for her, so why not try this too?

So Jamie followed behind a ginger-haired boy, a bushy-haired girl, and a bespectacled boy, who quickly picked up speed as they ran for the wall and disappeared. Jamie copied them, feeling out of place in her loose-fitting blue sweater whereas all the children she saw wore black robes with different ties. She willed herself to pelt towards the boulder barrier, closing her eyes.

She knew she'd made it when she felt a cool breeze on her face and heard the whistle of a train blow. She opened her eyes tentatively and discovered a scarlet train. Her eyes jumped to the watch she'd nicked years back, and realized it was 10:54. People were yelling to their children to climb aboard the train, so Jamie, being herself, scurried through families and around trolleys, jumping over suitcases and ducking under people's arms reaching for a last hug, a last kiss and sneaked her way aboard the train, feeling extremely satisfied with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

So Jamie hid behind different children - students, it seemed - and made her way deep inside the train.

She was not worried about herself, of where she was headed, because (and this time she listened) her common sense told her that so many people wouldn't send their children to a dangerous place. And the pull in her heart told her to stay aboard the train, so she did.

The train in itself was quite cozy, very narrow but warm, and the sound of happy chattering and reunions here and there of friends made Jamie smile in spite of herself.

Jamie had felt so good, so satisfied with herself, climbing anonymously and clandestinely onto an unknown train headed for an unknown destination. But when it started moving, the soft chug-chug-chug whispering its way faster and faster until Jamie's heartbeat couldn't follow anymore, Jamie felt strange.

Not just elated, but more like... The pull telling her she was going home, for some strange reason.

And Jamie wondered "what now?" under her breath.

She hid behind groups of reunited friends and watched as a boy of around sixteen, perhaps seventeen years old drew a stick from his sleeve and exclaimed " _Tarantallegra!_ " as he pointed the stick towards another boy. This boy began to dance around, his legs flailing, menacing to hit someone nearby. Jamie's eyes grew round and wide. So the stick was a wand, and the children, students here were all magicians?

No, whispered Jamie's pull, wizards, and witches.

Before anyone could say anything, before Jamie could run away and whoop with excitement, a tall, ginger boy with glasses briskly walked up; his chest puffed out, drawing his own wand and casting " _Finite!_ " on the dancing boy. The latter immediately crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath between laughs.

"Carter," said the ginger boy, "As Head Boy, I have the authority to dock points. And before the start of term!"

Carter groaned, tossing his head back and raising his hands comically. "Oh, lay off, Weasley! It's only a bit of fun!"

If it were possible, Weasley would've puffed his chest out even more. "Ten points from Hufflepuff, Caxter."

Looking around at the gathered students, Weasley frowned before bellowing, "Everyone back to your compartments, NOW!"

And so Jamie obliged following a gaggle of giggling girls going to the far end of the train. She ducked into an empty compartment, sighing once she was alone.

So all these children were off to a school of magic! Maybe, with a little bit of luck, that meant Jamie was magic too!

"But I've got nothing," she sighed in sudden defeat. It was true: unlike all the other enrolled students, Jamie was a stowaway, an orphan, a runaway, without any robes, any books, any wand... But the pull told her this was the right place to be, so Jamie decided to "wing it".

Jamie awoke to a cold feeling, a few hours after the train had left the station. Mist drifted around, over and inside the train, and because of her insatiable curiosity, Jamie opened her compartment door and peeked out.

A tall, dark shape, covered in a black cloak, was hovering a few feet from Jamie. Her pull screamed at her to get as far away from it as she could, but Jamie was frozen on the spot.

The figure slowly turned, and if Jamie could see its face, it would be looking straight at her.

And pain wreaked its way through Jamie's heart, tearing it apart, with memories that Jamie had sworn away.

 _A tall, smiling man, with a beautiful woman at his side. They are crouching next to Jamie, reaching out to her with both hands. The couple's faces are blurry, but Jamie can make out their loving smiles, their happy eyes. She just can't remember the rest of them._

This, reader, is a happy memory, but because of this, it is the worst memory of Jamie's, as it reminds her that however happy she used to be, she'll never find that again.

And suddenly, bright white light.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a deep, rumbly voice that woke Jamie this time. It was a strange feeling, to wake up three times in the same day when she only remembered going to sleep twice.

"Firs' years o'er here, please!" bellowed the voice. "Firs' years this way!"

Jamie crept out of her compartment, witnessing students leaving the train. She joined the bulk of children and adolescents, carefully stepping out of the scarlet convoy. A bunch of younger students, around ten or eleven years old, were gathered near a giant man, who despite his size (horizontal and vertical), seemed a very kind and sweet person. He was swinging an old battered lantern, gesturing to the younger students to follow him down.

Jamie silently walked behind the small-ish group, as she figured it would be smarter to follow people who knew no one rather than barging into groups of friends who had no idea who she was and what she was doing here. The large man stoppped on a dock, where rowboat after rowboat was alined.

"Four children maximum in one boat," called out the man. Jamie sat with a two boys and a girl, who eyed her strangely. It was obvious that they wondered what an older girl like herself was doing there, so Jamie winked and raised a finger to her lips. It was something that she'd learnt to do with children; it gave them a sense of importance if you shared a secret with them.

And the rowboats advanced out of their own accord, and Jamie knew why: magic. It seemed to be the only thing going on here. Which made sense if she was headed to a school of magic.

The group stood before a large wooden door, waiting for it to open. Jamie had learned (from a strict-looking woman named Professor McGonagall) that this place was named Hogwarts, that the group was to walk into someplace named the Great Hall and wait until their names were called. Jamie was anxious. She knew that her own name would never be called, and that she'd be caught once all the children would be gone into their own... Houses? What were Houses again?

Jamie would just have to wait and find out.

The doors opened, making a deep, scraping sound as they sratched the stone under them. The crowd of students walked forward, oohing and aahing as they all took in the beauty of the Great Hall. Jamie was no exception to this. They stopped in front of a sort of stage, where a long table was stood, and behind the table were seated adults. Looking around, Jamie witnessed four tables. All the students seated there wore the same colour ties, depending at which table they sat, but before Jamie could wonder more about them, Professor McGonagall appeared with a stool and an old hat, who, upon beong set on the stool, opened its brim and started singing.

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

And the Sorting began.

 **A/N. I know this Sorting song is the one from Book Four, but as we don't have the one from Book Three, I took the closest one I could. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Child after child was called up to the stool, and yelled into a House by the Sorting Hat's booming voice, and all Jamie could think about was about what would happen when she was the last standing. She was tired of continually crouching in order to not stick out, and in the end, she fell to her knees and sat cross-legged.

Damn those small eleven-years old.

And then there were three children left, then two, then one, then Jamie was alone, sitting on the floor looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

Minerva McGonagall blinked, the parchment covered in names hanging loosely from her hands. Never once before had she missed a child's name.

"Who are you?" said Albus Dumbledore, standing up. Jamie looked at the old man, with the long beard and the twinkling eyes.

"Jamie," she called out. "Jamie… Smith."

McGonagall quickly scanned her parchment. There was no Smith, Jamie. With a sharp shake of the head, Minerva indicated to the Headmaster that this girl was not enrolled in Hogwarts. But Minerva hadn't counted with the sharp mind of one Remus Lupin… the latter stood up from his seat at the teachers' table, his hands shaking slightly.

"Miss Smith," he spoke, "would you please tell us your age?"

Jamie grinned. "I just turned fourteen… three days ago."

Minerva gasped. So this was Jamie..! The one girl the Hogwarts staff hadn't managed to contact for she moved all the time, never staying in the same spot more than a few days. And if she had just turned fourteen, she would be in third year nonetheless.

"Well," sighed Albus under Minerva's gentle gaze, "On with the Sorting."

Jamie got up gingerly, her legs wobbling slightly, and all but sauntered up to the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and after only a few seconds, the brim opened and boomed "GRYFFINDOR!"

And just like that, Jamie was enrolled into Hogwarts without robes, without a wand, but with well-meaning teachers.


	5. Chapter 5

The three children Jamie had followed onto the Platform where everything had begun were seated at the Gryffindor table. Jamie introduced herself to them and got their names in return.

The black-haired boy was Harry, the ginger boy was Ron, and the girl with the bushy hair was Hermione.

They ask her why she hadn't come to Hogwarts at eleven, and Jamie says that she doesn't quite know, that it probably has to do with how she'd run away from her orphanage when she was seven. Harry's brows furrow.

"Why were you in an orphanage?"

"Why do you think, Harry?" sighs Jamie. "Because I'm an orphan. I think. I know my mother died, I'm sure of it, but I'm less sure of my father's death. It's more like he vanished."

"Do you know their names?" Ron asks gently. Jamie can tell he's a kind, sweet boy, the caring one out of the trio.

"No. I only ever knew them as Papa and Mama," shrugs Jamie. "I just know I have my father's hair and eyes." She touches her long black hair and watches as the three thirteen-year-olds gaze at her grey eyes.

As the Feast draws to an end, the tall woman that stood behind the Sorting Hat briskly walks up to Jamie, accompanied by a tall, honey-haired man with many scars littering his face and hands.

"Miss... Smith, this is Professor Lupin. I am Professor McGonagall. We have come to realize that you are absolutely unprepared to start your fourth year at Hogwarts."

"With that in mind, Professor McGonagall would like me to tutor you as much as I can so that you catch up with the others in your year. I will also accompany you to Diagon Alley for some last-minute school supplies shopping tomorrow afternoon," says Professor Lupin with a gentle smile. Somehow, Jamie trusts these people, Lupin most than any.

"That would be wonderful, Professor," says Jamie politely. Professor Lupin nods, his eyes going soft around the edges.

The next day, Jamie waits for Professor Lupin in the middle of the courtyard. It's an unevenly paved courtyard, with a tree that Jamie doesn't recognize growing in the center. The large wooden doors part and Professor Lupin comes out.

"Jamie, follow me," he says brightly. "We have many things to purchase today."

Jamie skips along Lupin, who grins at her as she jumps up and down.

"I know that _Smith_ isn't your real name," he says, as he stops abruptly. "And I'm pretty sure that you know it too."

Jamie skids to a stop, eyeing Lupin carefully. His eyebrows are raised, but he's not... angry?

"It's not," says Jamie slowly. "But my actual last name means nothing to me."

"It means something to me," says Lupin quietly, stooping low to face Jamie. "So I'd appreciate it greatly if you could tell me your name."

"...Black. My name is Jamie Black."

Jamie takes a step back when Lupin thumps a knee to the ground, a lone tear sliding down his long, thin nose. "Professor, are you alright?"

"No, Jamie," he answers. "I'm better than alright. You have no idea, have you?" he says, standing up, setting a large, gentle, calloused hand on her shoulder. "I'll explain all once we're in Diagon Alley. Take my hand."

He extends the hand that was just on Jamie's shoulder, and the latter takes it incredulously. And then, Jamie is sucked into a void, pulled by her navel, and suddenly, they're not in Hogwarts anymore, they're in a long, narrow street lined with shops as far as the eye can see. Lupin steadies himself, and Jamie represses a burp.

"We must go to Gringotts," says Lupin. "Now that I know for sure who you are, Jamie, I can get you nothing but the best."

"You said you'd tell me when we got here, Professor. I want to know who I am, and how you know it."

Jamie plants her feet firmly on the ground and stares Lupin down, who grins.

"Very well. I suppose you are right. Let us go somewhere less loud."

He takes her to a place called _Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour_ , where the duo sits down and order ice cream.

"Do me a favor, Jamie," says Lupin. "Don't tell Minerva that I got you ice cream." He winks at her, and Jamie snickers.

"I promise I won't, Professor." She falls silent, and Lupin straightens his back.

"Your last name, Black, is the name of a famous Wizarding family. But, until now, I thought it had nearly died out. There were two brothers, you see." Lupin takes a deep breath. "Their names were Regulus Arcturus, who has passed away years ago, and his elder brother, Sirius Orion."

"Are they related to me?"

"Oh, yes, Jamie. Sirius Orion Black is your father."

"My... father?"

Lupin swallows, his hands shaking. "Your father is- was my best friend. He, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were the closest thing I had to brothers. But... Sirius betrayed us for the benefit of a dark wizard, whose name should not be said in public, but as I do not care about saying his name, I will say it nonetheless: Voldemort. Sirius betrayed James and his wife, Lily, which resulted in them being killed. You may have met their son, Harry."

"Harry is..."

"Your... second cousin once removed, I believe." Lupin wrings his hands. "Sirius killed Peter and was sent to Azkaban - the wizarding prison. Marlene - your mother - was killed by Voldemort's followers a year prior. Your parents had made me godfather, and I went to your house when your father was convicted, but Muggle social workers had already taken you to an orphanage. I searched for you, Jamie, I swear I did, but I figured it would be better for you to stay there, where you were bound to have a roof over your head and three meals a day."


End file.
